70432 Haunted Fairground
70432 Haunted Fairground is a set that was released on January 1, 2020. Description Fans of virtual reality and video games feel at home in the amazing LEGO® Hidden Side universe, where physical and digital play meet to provide an incredible, single or multiplayer augmented reality (AR) play experience. This haunted fairground (70432) ghost-hunting toy combines a buildable LEGO model with an app, so interaction with the model triggers events in a digital world. Digitally interactive building toy The haunted fairground model springs to life when viewed through a smart device equipped with the LEGO Hidden Side AR app. Kids then get to explore, solve mysteries, hunt ghosts and battle boss ghost Tragico the Clown in an exciting digital world. And with a roller coaster, drop ride and 5 minifigures the scene is set for imaginative role-play fun! An ever-evolving digital play experience The LEGO Hidden Side universe is set in the fictional town of Newbury, where ghosts haunt people and buildings. The AR play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, characters and special events. *''This LEGO® Hidden Side building kit combines the open creative play of LEGO building toys with digital play for an immersive single or multiplayer augmented reality (AR) experience. Perfect for kids aged 8 and up.'' *''What’s in the box? This augmented reality (AR) LEGO® set includes a digitally interactive Hidden Side haunted fairground model with roller coaster, drop ride and Jack, Parker, J.B., Jimbo Loblo and Terry Top minifigures.'' *''The haunted fairground model comes to life when viewed through a smart device equipped with the free LEGO® Hidden Side AR app. Kids then get to solve mysteries, find items and hunt ghosts in a haunted digital world.'' *''Looking for an ideal birthday or any-other-day gift for kids aged 8 and up? This action-packed LEGO® Hidden Side playset is a great gift idea for LEGO builders and fans of virtual reality and video games.'' *''When built, this LEGO® Hidden Side Haunted Fairground (70432) augmented reality playset measures over 11" (28cm) high, 13" (35cm)wide and 10" (27cm) deep.'' *''Battery-free building toy. The Hidden Side AR app is compatible with selected iOS and Android devices. Please check compatibility at www.LEGO.com/devicecheck. Children should ask parents' permission before going online.'' *''Getting started with this LEGO® Hidden Side augmented reality toy really is child's play. You'll find easy-to-follow instructions in the box and online – so simply tear open the LEGO brick bags and let the fun begin!'' *''The LEGO® Hidden Side universe is set in the fictional town of Newbury, where ghosts haunt people and buildings. The augmented reality play experience is constantly enhanced through new content, ghosts and events.'' *''LEGO® Hidden Side toy construction sets meet the highest industry standards and quality criteria to ensure that the bricks and pieces are consistent, compatible and continue to connect and pull apart easily every time.'' *''At the LEGO Group, we drop, heat, crush, twist and analyze our building bricks and pieces to ensure that every LEGO® Hidden Side playset meets the highest global safety and quality standards.''Haunted Fairground 70432 - LEGO Shop US Trivia *This set was originally called "Ghost Fair." Gallery Haunted Fairground 2.png Haunted Fairground 1.png 70432-1-1024x654.jpg References Category:Hidden Side Category:2020 Category:2020 Sets Category:Winter 2020 Category:Winter 2020 sets